


virtue isn't its own reward

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape, Bar Room Brawl, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, look at you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	virtue isn't its own reward

"Well, look at you."

Pressed up against the bar, Jensen ignored the voice in his ear as he handed some notes over to the bartender and mouthed his thanks over the noise of the bar. A hand ghosted down his spine and he knocked it away as its owner slurred, "You looking for company, baby?"

Jensen rolled his eyes and slid the two beers on the bar toward himself. "I'm good, thanks. Go home and sleep it off, dude."

The beer sloshed over the side of the glasses as the guy pulled him in closer and Jensen tried to pull away as the guy said, "How about you sleep it off with us?"

The 'us' was enough to make Jensen frown but he didn't have time to reply before another guy bumped against his back, shoving him against the wall to his left and grabbing at his ass.

"Hey!" Ignoring the beer, Jensen whirled around and shoved at the second guy, trying not to notice how much closer they were to Jared's height than his. "Back the hell off, man."

"What, you don't like cock?" the first man sneered, bracketing Jensen in against the bar with his friend.

"Not yours," Jensen retorted, unable to see Jared through the crowd in the bar. "Go jerk each other off in private - I'm here with someone."

"Yeah, we saw your boyfriend," the second guy said with a grin. "He's nearly as big as my boy RJ here. Is he in proportion?"

The first guy - RJ, presumably - answered before Jensen could open his mouth, "Of course he is." He leaned in and patted Jensen on the cheek with a drunken chuckle. "Little cockslut like him wouldn't be with him if he wasn't proportional." He gripped Jensen's jaw as his friend used his bulk to hold him in place. "You like big guys with big dicks, sweetheart?"

Struggling to get free, Jensen turned his head away from RJ's grip and pushed against his friend's hold on him. "Get the fuck off me, asshole."

"Come on, baby," RJ said with a dark smile. "Let me and Nick take care of you." He thumbed over Jensen's lips and laughed when Jensen pressed his lips together in defiance. "Your boyfriend can come along too. He can fill that pretty little mouth up while we play with your ass."

Wrenching his arm free, Jensen threw a desperate left-handed punch, just needing to get free long enough to attract Jared's attention, but Nick caught his wrist before it connected and pinned his arm back against the wall. "You like it rough, baby?" he taunted, looming over Jensen with a smirk on his lips. "We can play rough."

Trapped, Jensen cried out in pain as RJ palmed his dick through his jeans, gripping possessively and tightening his hold until involuntary tears came to Jensen's eyes. He tried to scream, tried to get some attention over to the dark corner of the crowded bar before the guys went any further, but Nick kissed him roughly before he could speak, making their teeth clack together and pushing his tongue into Jensen's mouth.

Jensen fought uselessly, trying to shift his hips away from RJ's hands and to pull away from the kiss, and he bit down as Nick forced his tongue deeper into his mouth, digging his teeth in until Nick pulled away with a shout of pain.

"Fuckin' slut!"

Jensen's head rocked back with the force of RJ's punch and he stumbled back against the wall, but before he could think clearly enough to mount a defence or a counter-attack, he heard a shout from behind the two guys. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?"

Pressing a hand to his aching jaw, Jensen watched with wide eyes as Jared grabbed the back of RJ's shirt and pulled him backwards. Jared's gaze fell on him and Jensen saw his eyes narrow in anger when he realized what had been going on.

"Jared-"

"What the fuck?" Jared repeated, shoving RJ up against the wall with renewed force. "What the fuck did you do to him?"

RJ smiled nastily. "Nothin' the slut didn't ask for-"

Jared's fist collided with his face before he got the words out. Jensen watched, open-mouthed, as RJ staggered sideways, clutching his bloody nose, and he was too slow to do anything but shout as Nick lunged forward. "Jared, look out!"

Jared swerved in time to let Nick's punch glance off his shoulder and he kicked out, landing a hard hit to Nick's knee and sending him crumpling to the floor. He whirled around in a smooth movement, knocking the glass out of RJ's hand as he tried to sneak up behind him, and Jensen watched in stunned appreciation as Jared twisted RJ's arm up behind his back and dragged him out of the bar as the crowd hollered and applauded.

Jared's hair was damp with sweat when he returned to get Nick and the ache in Jensen's jaw was forgotten as he watched Jared's tee pull tight across his chest and over his biceps when he caught the struggling Nick by the scruff of the neck and hauled him away, still fending off his flailing blows.

The noise of the crowd had returned to normal levels by the time Jared re-entered but Jensen didn't miss the way people watched walk Jared across the room, a mixture of admiration and attraction in their eyes. He wasn't sure whether his heart was beating fast from the attack or from watching how Jared handled himself in a fight but there was no need for him to fake his smile as Jared strode over to him with a worried look on his face. "You okay?"

Jensen nodded. "They caught me off-guard. I thought they were just looking for a fight - I didn't expect..."

He gestured vaguely and saw anger flash up in Jared's eyes again. "Are you okay?" he asked again, more urgently. "Did they hurt you?"

He tilted Jensen's head up to inspect his jaw and Jensen's heartrate picked up at the feel of Jared's fingers on his skin. "I'm okay," he said with a smile. "Thanks to you."

Jared shook his head. "You don't need to thank me, man. I'm just sorry I didn't stop them sooner."

Jensen licked his lips and leaned up so their noses were almost touching. "I think I do need to thank you," he murmured, leaning in to kiss him lightly. "You deserve it."

He rested his hands against Jared's chest but Jared caught his wrists before he could slide them down to his belt. "Jen, you don't have to-"

"I want to," Jensen promised, kissing the corner of his lips and tugging on Jared's belt. "Come on, Jay. Let me say thank you."

Jared held his hands up and Jensen smiled as he led him along the wall and into the bathroom of the bar. It was dark and grimy and dank but after seeing Jared lay two guys out to save his ass, Jensen was too turned on to wait much longer. Ignoring the rest of the guys in the bathroom, he hooked his fingers in the material of Jared's tee and pulled him into a stall before pushing him up against the wall and locking their lips together.

Jared let out a surprised huff of air and Jensen wrapped his arms around his neck, licking inside his mouth to replace the sensation of the forced kiss from Nick. Jared's hands were huge and warm against his back and Jensen let his teeth scrape over Jared's lower lip as Jared pulled away to ask, "You sure you're okay with this? I don't wanna force you..."

"You're not forcing me," Jensen said, running his hands down the warm planes of Jared's chest to unfasten his belt-buckle. "I want to." He looked up at him with a hopeful smile. "Can I?"

Jared rested his head back against the wall and laughed. "Like I'm ever gonna say no to that."

Smiling, Jensen felt his dick start to harden in his pants as he sank to his knees on the ground and reached up to unzip Jared's jeans and ease his dick out of his pants. He jerked it quickly and easily, feeling it harden and thicken in the circle of his hand, and he didn't make himself wait any longer than necessary before lapping eagerly at the thick cockhead.

Jared groaned above him and Jensen felt a pleasureable twinge in his sore jaw as he opened his mouth as wide as he could to slide his lips around Jared's dick. Alternating between suckling on the head and curling his tongue against the slit, he worked the shaft with his spare hand and moaned around the cock in his mouth when Jared slid his hand through his hair and failed to stifle a groan. "Jesus, Jen..."

Jensen's own dick was hard in his jeans and he spread his thighs and ground his own hips up into nothing but air as he opened his mouth wider around Jared's thick length. He looked up at him as best he could, unable to speak past his dick but hoping Jared would get the message, and he moaned again when Jared took the hint and started to thrust shallowly into his mouth.

"Fuck, if you could see yourself right now..." Jared gasped, fucking in deeper until Jensen could feel his dick bump against the back of his throat. Drool slid down his chin but he continued to work his mouth around Jared's dick, enjoying the feeling of getting even messier as his dick rubbed against his own jeans.

Jared was breathing hard above him, hips rocking forward to thrust into Jensen's mouth, and Jensen rested his hands on Jared's thighs, feeling the muscle there and groaning at the memory of Jared kicking ass in the bar fight. Above him, Jared bit his lip and Jensen picked up the pace, letting Jared fuck his mouth harder and faster as he got closer to the edge.

"Jen," Jared gasped out. "Jen, I'm gonna-"

Jensen didn't take his mouth off his cock, knowing exactly how debauched he looked as he glanced up at Jared in encouragement, but even with the knowledge that Jared was close, he was taken by surprise when Jared came with a barely-muffled cry, his cock twitching between Jensen's lips and hot come spilling out over Jensen's tongue.

He swallowed as best he could but felt some of Jared's come trickle down his chin when he pulled back to take a breath. Swiping his thumb over his chin and lower lip to catch any drops, he sucked it clean and flashed Jared a knowing grin as he watched his eyes linger on his mouth. "I'm guessing that was good for you?"

His voice was hoarse when he spoke and Jared chuckled as he helped him to his feet and kissed him on the lips. "You could say that." He tucked his dick back inside his pants and refastened his jeans and belt before hooking his fingers through the belt-loops of Jensen's jeans and quirking an eyebrow. "You want me to return the favor?"

Jensen shifted a little, feeling the hardness of his own dick in his pants, but he shook his head. "It can wait." He leaned up to kiss him one more time before resting his hands on Jared's hips and whispering against his lips, "I still wanna thank you again when we get home."


End file.
